


Sharing the burden

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Sometimes, a stubborn person has to be reminded that they don't have to shoulder everything on their own.Aries Shion x reader/OCPour ma chére QueenGame. ;)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 6





	Sharing the burden

The hour is approaching midnight as I walk through the mostly abandoned corri-dors of Sanctuary's main temple. The only people around are the guards on their posts, the only light stems from the torches on the stone walls.  
Usually, I wouldn't be up so late either. However, some very important business had required me to work into the night. Things that couldn't be postponed. On a hunch, I had decided to check on something, and since I was still up anyways, I might just do that.  
A glance into the throne room showed that it is empty. But it's not the last place I will be looking at. I know where else he could be. And indeed – as I approach a certain room, light streams out the open door. Much light. And a familiar clanking sound greets me as I get closer. In exasperation, I heave a heavy sigh.  
"Shion", I say with slight indignation as I walk inside. "Really? You're still at it this late?"  
The faint glint of numerous armors greets me as I walk inside. In their midst is Athena's representative, the top of his wide robe open and dangling around his legs. In one hand, he holds a golden hammer and in the other a golden chisel. At least the bandages are still wrapped firmly around his lower arms and there is no trace of blood. This time, no dead Cloth seems to have required revival with a Saint's blood. Shion's blood. That's at least something. Because if he had needed to use blood, his energy would be drained even more.  
He throws me a sheepish smile. "Ah, you caught me red-handed. Yes, I am still doing some repair work."  
I huff and give him a closer look. He does appear a little exhausted, though I'm sure he's trying his best to hide it. It makes me wonder how tired he really is, how many nights he has been up so terribly late.  
And it makes me worried.  
"Shion, you stupid hard-working fool." I walk over to him and gently take hammer and chisel from his hands, putting them on a nearby table. "I understand that as the grandmaster of the Saints, you are busy. But it serves nobody if you overexert yourself."  
The former Aries Saint sighs. "I know. Still, the Cloths need repairing, and I'm the only one in Sanctuary who can do it. With everything else, though, it always gets late until I have time for repairs."  
By the gods, I understand him so well. He wants the Saints to be ready to face any threat to Earth and mankind. Getting Sanctuary back on is feet was a monumental task in and of itself. Unfortunately, almost all of the Saints had died during the war against Hades. Of the Gold Saints, only Shion and the Libra Saint, Dohko, had survived, and he was in the distant land of China. Also, he's told me of his special ability. The bond he shares with the armors of the Saints is far deeper than anyone else's. I can understand that he views them probably as comrades too which he wants to save and be healthy.  
Still…  
"That's why I want you to share your burden with me", I say and look firmly into his lilac eyes. "You are the Grandmaster, but that doesn't mean you have to shoulder everything alone. Leave some of the administrative stuff to me. I am the leader of the Saintias, for Athena's sake, and I know Sanctuary as well as you do." I lean forward and press my forehead against his chest. "Let me share this burden with you, Shion. Please. You're not helping anyone if you work yourself to death. You don't need to shoulder everything on your own."  
I have trouble putting into words what it is that exists between us. But I know hat I care about him. A lot, in fact. Perhaps it is love, even though neither of us admits as much yet.  
After a short moment, I feel his arms wrap around me in an embrace.  
"I am sorry for worrying you", he murmurs and places a gentle kiss on the top of my head. "Athena herself entrusted Sanctuary to me. And all of my comrades are gone. I guess… I guess I forgot that even though my closest friends are gone, I am not truly alone."  
My heart aches for him. Ten of the twelve Gold Saints, people at whose side he had fought and had protected the Houses of the Zodiac, were gone. And Shion's closest friend, Dohko of Libra, was terribly far away, fulfilling a duty bestowed on him by Athena herself. He really must have felt lonely.  
"But that’s no reason to shoulder the entire burden alone", I murmur.  
"I know." Another kiss from Shion on my forehead. "It was foolish. Please forgive me."  
"No need to apologize. I can understand you. I do understand you." I lift my head and meet his lilac eyes. "But promise that you'll share your burden with others, yes? We're all here for you. Me and the others."  
A warm smile spreads across his face. It wipes the exhaustion from it. "I promise. Don't worry, from today on, I'll take more care of myself."  
I nod, content, and smile at him. "Good. I'm happy to hear that." I can rest assured, because Shion is not one to easily break his word.  
"But, since it's already late, allow me to continue at least a little. I'll repair only three more Cloths, then I'll be done for today."  
I ponder the suggestion. "Alright. Three more Cloths. But no more than that."  
"Will do."  
"Well then, good night, Shion." I stand on tip-toes and peck a kiss on his cheek.  
"Good night."  
As I'm walking to the door, I already hear a clank behind me. Before leaving, I turn around one last time. And I smile when I see how content he looks working on that Cloth. Then I go, resting assured in the knowledge that he will keep his promise, because he always does.  
He won't ever shoulder this burden alone again.


End file.
